tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons
Nicktoons may refer to a franchise of Nickelodeon animated series, but we're talking about the TV channel that is supposed to air these cartoons. Nowadays, Nicktoons is similar to Cartoon Network during the height of its decay. The most animation you'll see are the obvious Nicktoons, anime, and low-rated series. Nicktoons' original series Keep in mind that this list only compromises the originals for the Nicktoons branding, not for the NickSports branding. *Leader Dog *Kappa Mikey **Dancing Sushi *Shorts in a Bunch **The Presentators (US run only) **Hiro (US run only) *Tortellini Western *Thumb Wrestling Federation *Edgar & Ellen (co-production with YTV) *Speed Racer: The Next Generation *Making Fiends (2008) (originally meant for Nickelodeon) *Three Delivery (co-production with YTV) *Random! Cartoons *Wolverine and the X-Men *Iron Man: Armored Adventures *Zevo-3 *NFL Rush Zone *Voltron Force *Wild Grinders *Alien Dawn *WWE Slam City Other series aired on Nicktoons Please note that this only comprises first-run and/or Nicktoons-exclusive acquisitions, not actual cartoons once shown on Nick that also reran on the channel. *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Nickelodeon edit; the uncut edit aired on Adult Swim) **Dragon Ball GT (Nickelodeon edit) *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (only the episodes dumped by Cartoon Network) *Beyblade: Metal Saga (only in the UK) *George of the Jungle (2007) (only in the UK; shared with Nickelodeon UK) *Yu-Gi-Oh!: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (only in the UK) **Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (US run; shared with The CW) **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Digimon Fusion (moved from Nickelodeon) *Transformers: Animated (only in the UK) *Max Steel (2013) (only in the UK) *Mix Master (only in the UK) *Monsuno Tropes *Cartoons Mean They're For Kids: ...most of the time, at least. *Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon: By now you've noticed that some stuff on this channel meets this trope, despite the fact that "toons" is in the name. Examples: **Yakkity Yak, Kaput and Zösky, My Dad the Rock Star, 6teen (at least until Cartoon Network picked it up), Wayside, Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy, and Rocket Monkeys (which worsened when it moved to the now-defunct KidsClick) fit this trope perfectly. The similarities? They were all from Teletoon, though Rocket Monkeys can be excused since Disney XD runs the series outside North America and the UK. **Kappa Mikey ran on Teletoon in Canada, despite being one of Nicktoons' first original series. **Subverted with Edgar & Ellen & Three Delivery, since they are co-productions with YTV. Also subverted with Martin Mystery, since it's also from YTV. **When Nicktoons finally started running the Digimon series, this became subverted when comparing Nicktoons' programming list with YTV's since YTV reran the first five Digimon series (excluding Data Squad). **You would've thought some Nicktoons channel was available anywhere with a mothership Nick channel. Wrong. **Before Nicktoons reran Dragon Ball GT (or the movies), Dragon Ball material ran on YTV in Canada. When Cartoon Network still held the rights to Dragon Ball in the US. (Cartoon Network later got them back for Adult Swim). **Justified in part with Doodlez, thanks to one of the shorts mentioning Post Haste. A TV series was planned, but it would've played this completely straight (or maybe exaggerated if Nicktoons turned the full show down) if it were made. **They aired Transformers: Animated (a Cartoon Network original series) in the UK. They make up for this by subverting the Metal Saga of Beyblade between Canada and the UK. *This gave us inspiration: Inverted. The reason why the channel launched was due to Cartoon Network, Toon Disney, and Boomerang. **Nicktoons might have been the reason Cartoon Network temporarily dabbled in live-action shows, since Nicktoons aired Are You Afraid of the Dark? during Halloween 2008.